Don't Let Go
by XxSkyfeatherXx
Summary: This is a songfic about Cinderpelt and Firestar. Weird FirexCinder pairing. Reviews are appreciated, no flames please!


**Don't Let Go**

By: Skyfeather

Lyrics: _Don't Let Go_ by Bryan Adams and Sarah Mclachlan

Dedicated to: Cinderpelt and Firestar

**I can't believe this moment's come**

**It's so incredible that we're alone**

**There's so much to be said and done**

**It's impossible not to be overcome**

**Will you forgive me if I feel this way?**

_**Will you forgive me if I feel this way?**_

**Cuz we've just met - tell me that's OK**

_**So take this feeling'n make it grow**_

_**So take this feeling'n make it grow**_

_**Never let it go**_

_**Never let it - never let it go**_

Cinderpelt lay dying in the ThunderClan nursery. A badger had just slit her throat, she was dying, and then she saw her life pass before her.

**_Don't let go of the things you believe in_**

**You give me something that I can believe in**

**_No, don't let go of this moment in time_**

**Go of this moment in time**

**_Don't let go of things that you're feeling_**

**I can't explain the things that I'm feeling**

_**No, don't let go **_

**No, I won't let go**

First, she was a kit, at home in the old ThunderClan nursery. She was being stolen by Clawface along with Brackenkit. She was terrified. "I don't want to be a ShadowClan apprentice!" Cinderkit cried to herself. Then the brave Firepaw saved her.

"Thank you Firepaw."

"Cinderkit, don't let go."

**Now would you mind if I bared my soul**

**_Bared my soul to you_**

**If I came right out and said you're beautiful**

**Cuz there's something here I can't explain**

_**Diving into rain**_

**I feel I'm diving into driving _rain_**

**You get my senses running wild**

**I can't resist your sweet, sweet smile**

**_So take this feeling make it grow_**

**So take this feeling 'n make it grow**

_**Never let it go**_

**Never let it - never let it go**

Next, she was an apprentice, lying in the medicine cat den with Fireheart curled next to her.

"Fireheart, what happened?" The small cat asked.

"You were hit on the Thunderpath."

"Will I be okay?"

"Cinderpaw, don't let go."

**_Don't let go of the things you believe in_**

**You give me something that I can believe in**

**_No, don't let go of this moment in time_**

**Go of this moment in time**

**_Don't let go of things that you're feeling_**

**I can't explain the things that I'm feeling**

_**No, don't let go **_

**No, I won't let go**

Then, Cinderpelt was a full fledged medicine cat. Her mentor, Yellowfang, had been killed in the fire that ripped apart the forest that the ThunderClan cats called home.

"Fireheart!" The young cat screamed, "Where's Yellowfang?"

"She was killed by the fire." Replied the handsome ginger tom. Cinderpelt felt herself sway.

"No." she cried softly, "Not her."

Then Fireheart walked up to her, "Cinderpelt, don't let go."

**I've been waiting all my life**

**To make this moment feel so right**

**The feel of you just fills the night**

**So c'mon -just hold on tight**

Then one of her worst memories came to her. Cinderpelt was sitting in her den, sorting herbs. Fireheart came up to her and was complaining about Spottedleaf not talking to him in his dreams.

"Fireheart, why do you care so much about Spottedleaf when there's a living one right under your nose that cares an awfully lot about you."

Seeing his confused expression, she added, "Every cat in the Clan can see that Sandstorm is very fond of you!"

"Oh." Fireheart said. Then he flicked her nose with his tail as he left.

"StarClan, I love him!" She thought helplessly to herself. "Cinderpelt, don't let go." She thought to herself.

**_Don't let go of the things you believe in_**

**You give me something that I can believe in**

**_No, don't let go of this moment in time_**

**Go of this moment in time**

**_Don't let go of things that you're feeling_**

**I can't explain the things that I'm feeling**

**_No, don't let go _**

**No, I won't let go**

Then Cinderpelt was back to where she started, dying in the nursery. Just then, Leafpool, Firestar's daughter and her apprentice, came rushing in. "Cinderpelt!" The tabby cat screamed. "Cinderpelt, don't let go!" But, it was too late; Cinderpelt was swallowed up by the darkness. She found herself in StarClan's clearing. Whitethroat came to greet her.

"Cinderpelt, welcome to StarClan."


End file.
